


Dust specs

by Memi2501



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Jasico - Freeform, Just let them be happy for ON C E, M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memi2501/pseuds/Memi2501
Summary: "This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”





	Dust specs

After the last war, both camps have been trying to strengthen their relationship and would often ask for the Big Three’s children’s help, eventhough they were not children anymore. Jason and Piper tried to keep their relationship afloat after the war but they were unable to overcome the fact that the base of their relationship was nothing but fake memories that Juno had planted. They made their separate ways and, a couple of years later they could start over as friends.

Jason then focused on cultivating his friendship with the elusive Underworld child. It took him years to show Nico that he had no need to keep running nor pushing people away. One by one, Jason slowly tore down the walls Nico had built around him. Somewhere along the way, they discovered their feelings for each other and, after many years of constant hardwork, support and reassurance from both of them, they found in each other the strength they needed to face their fears and insecurities.

There were laughs and cheers as drachmas and denarii changed hands when they finally felt comfortable enough to come out. Soon, everyone realised that, if they were formidable fighting alone, together they were an unstoppable force.

But two of the Big Three’s children meant that they would attract much more monsters and would be attacked much more frequently. That’s how they got ambushed when they stopped to have diner after running some errands for both camps.

Gorgons, cyclops, basilisks and Empousai lunged at them with everything they got but soon turned into dust as Jason and Nico, Imperial gold and Stygian iron, faced them back to back.

“Hey, Nico?” Jason shouted over the monsters screeches.

“What? I’m a little bit busy at the moment!” Nico snapped as he thrusted his sword deep into a cyclop’s eye.

“I know this may be a bad time but, will you marry me?” Jason chopped off a gorgon’s head and quickly stomped on its dusty remains so they wouldn’t regenerate soon.

“Are you seriously proposing to me now of all times? You sure have the gift of timing, Grace.” Nico grunted as he tried to finish off the last two basilisks but one managed to avoid his sword and buried its fangs deep in Nico’s arm.

Nico hissed and Jason rushed to cut the monster down. Once he made sure to have killed every last of them, he took out a piece of ambrosia and urged Nico to eat it.

“Sorry.“Jason found some first aid kit and bandaged his boyfriend’s arm. He held his hand and took out a little black box from his pocket” I have been waiting all day for this. I wasn’t going to let a bunch of monsters interrupt me.“ He opened the box. "I’ll ask you again. We’ve been through a lot and I am absolutely sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nico, will you marry me?”

Nico laughed and leaned on his boyfriend. They slowly stood up and face each other, meeting the other’s gaze.

“Of course, you dork.” Nico smiled and closed the distance between them.


End file.
